Empty Bucket
by TheIndianMuggle
Summary: What was going inside Ron Weasley's head when he sacrificed himself in Philosopher's Stone? My version. Read and review.


Ever wondered what was going on inside our favorite Ginger's head when he sacrificed himself in the PS. This is my version.

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT BLONDE, ENGLISH, MILLIONAIRE OR A WOMAN. DON'T SUE ME!**

English is not my first language. Not even my second. So, I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes.

Read and review!

* * *

He did it again. He had spectacularly managed to muck things up. If he ever got famous, people will call him The-Boy-Who-Mucked-Things-Up.  
Well, at least it has more words than The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Seriously, how could somebody manage to screw up one thing they are good at? Apparently, chess was not the only thing he was good at. He was master of screwing things up as well. The-Boy-Who-Screwed-Up.

Well, Harry has more than one title. Its only fair he has too.

So, he has two choices. Either let the white queen take him so Harry can checkmate the king. Or let the castle take Hermione, so they could checkmate the king. And yeah, not to forget the third one. Do what he does best. Screw this game and let You-Know-Who came back to life and kill Harry. Yeah, right! Not very plausible.

He looked at Harry and then at Hermione who were looking at him with that we-have-put-our-faith-in-you-coz-only-you-can-get-us-out-of-here look. He was not used to get this look. But whenever his friends gave him that look, he'd managed to come up with something. He looked over at Hermione who smiled at him. And he knew which choice he was gonna make. He couldn't, wouldn't, let anyone, or in this case, anything, harm Hermione...and Harry. Because he was his friend as well. And he liked him just as much.

The biggest problem was that he couldn't see who he was playing against. He always studied his opponent to know if they were setting a trap or just bluffing. He had no idea who he was playing against. They had faced Devil's Snare, set up by Professor Sprout, Hupplepuff head. Flying keys, definitely by Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw's head...  
McGonnagall! Yes this has got to be her. Wow, he didn't know she was such a great chess player. Only if she were here, he'd have figured out that when he took out her bishop, he's actually falling in a trap which led him to this dilemma. Not much of a dilemma though. But knowing McGonnagall, who was capable of only one expression, I-will-kill-you-and-your-family-if-you-break-this-rule, he would've ended up in this situation anyways.

Man, this sucked. No twelve year old had ever been in this situation before. Except for Harry. Great, he was not even the first.

The-second-boy-who-sacrificed-himself. Nah, not cool at all.

Seriously, he needed to make a move. Snape might have reached the stone by now. Snape! That means next trap was designed by Snape. That queen might not hit too hard. I might just pass out and wake up in Hospital wing with a lot of chocolates and Hermione by my bed side.  
And Harry too. Because he's my friend as well.

"Knight to E4." He found himself croaking out. Way to look confident.

He heard Harry and Hermione talk with each other and shout at him but he's not gonna back down. Not if it meant any of his friends were gonna die. And he told them so. You-Know-Who can't come back. He won't let him.

Chocolates. He'll miss those. And Bacon. And eggs. And his mum's Treacle tart. He 'll miss her too. And Ginny. And twins.

"Check." He said as confidently as he could.

They were going to take their time. To make him believe that they won't kill him, but will do it anyway. McGonnagall was cruel like that.

He had seen the way the queen has taken out a rook. She'd smashed its head. And it was made of _stone_. He was most definitely not made of stone. Well, at least she didn't have a sword. He'd hate to bleed to death after being slashed. But what if she had. Hidden somewhere underneath her stony cloak. And what if she just chops his head? That would end quick at least.

What if she slashed his stomach open and stabbed him many times. That would be a gruesome way to go. No she won't do that. McGonnagall has created this, and surely she can't be this cruel. On second thought..

The queen turned and started sliding towards him. That's it. He's gonna die.

He'll miss many thing. He'll never get to meet his parents again. He'll not see Ginny start Hogwarts. He'll never see twins play a prank of Percy or him. Heck he'll miss that git too. And Bill and Charlie.

He'll never become the Head-Boy. Will never make it to quidditch team. He'll never become an Auror.

He's thought about his death. Its hard not to think of death when 3 of your uncle had died. He wanted to die in a battle field as an Auror fighting 10, maybe more bad guys and taking most with him. He wanted to die in sleep, the most peaceful way to go. But never he had thought that he'll die while playing chess. Granted chess pieces were 10 feet tall, but still.

The-Boy-Killed-By-Chess-Piece. He might make it to the Witch Weekly after all. If they ever thought of starting a section called "Most embarrassing deaths of all time." He might make it in top 3 or maybe will be top on the list for once.

He'll miss Harry. His best friend. He'll miss her too. Her bushy hair, her bossy tone. And her beautiful brown eyes... Wait, where did that come from?

He just hoped that his family will know why he died. And whole world. He won't mind that. _**Died trying to stop You-Know-Who.**_ That's better. Definitely better. They might even make a song on him, like Chudley Canons. Ron Weasley, our savior or Ron Weasley, our king. That'd be so awesome.

The queen was advancing towards him. Just there.

Dad, Mum, Bill, Ginny, Harry, Twins, Percy. All their images started dancing in front of him. Charlie, Harry, Bill, Ginny, Mum, Dad..  
Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..

BAM!

It all went black.

* * *

So? How's it? Do tell me. I love to hear about my work. And again sorry for any mistakes. Review!


End file.
